Talk:New Lovian Socialists
Please try not to make things up along the way when you write a page. The NLS demands a prohibition of foreign economic activity in Lovia and wants a nationalization of all holdings. The CPL-NM is not that radical and thus is the more moderate party. Perhaps you meant 'populist' in stead of 'popular'. 14:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :NLS doesn't identify itself with Neo-Marxism but with regular socialism, so it should be the more moderate party, but I agree in your point, NLS has some very leftist ideas and his therefore more radical than the Neo-Marxists. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You Can't make up Poeople and say there running for MOTC there make clean up the page!Marcus Villanova 22:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Marcus has a point, I noticed your supposed MOTC candidates yesterday but didn't remove them. Only real-life users that are running in the mid-term elections can become MOTC. Also, neo-marxism isn't as extremist as the traditional communism you might be familiar with. 07:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC)~ ::::O, well, I thought that "MOTC candidate" meant that they are going to be in the race for the upcoming elections in 2011. And why can't I make up a person for myself, just like OWTB, DimiTalen and Marcus himself did? SjorskingmaWikistad 10:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Everyone can create a person for himself. Pierlot McCrooke 13:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This is how it is: you can make as many characters as wanted, but only one of them can be really linked to your account. So, King Dimitri is my "actual" character, but I also made the other members of the royal family, etc. So obviously, only that "actual" character can run for Congress 13:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not like Llamada. But okay, I'll make the other MOTC candidate secretary or some sort of job... SjorskingmaWikistad 17:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Am I right that besides some American users almost everybody here isn't a native speaker? SjorskingmaWikistad 17:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Correct. We do have some British and American users indeed. And some of the non-natives (mostly Dutch and Belgian) are very fluent in English. 07:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I notice that a lot of common mistakes are being made. E.g.Dunglish, but also in the use of tenses. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Politics Like your viewpoint on Lovian politics Bucurestean 18:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Would that be the part about abortion then? 06:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::This party reminds me of my Lovian Republicans party.Marcus Villanova 18:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Legalization of abortion and euthanasia, Legalization of same-sex marriage, Gender-neutrality and guaranteeing women's rights, not really my party I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: :O I know some <''value''> contributers who wont be to happy with this statement! (value = female, gay, ...) 08:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::The reason why I believe "Gender-neutrality and guaranteeing women's rights" is non-sense, is because if you only guarantee women's rights and not men's rights, it isn't gender-neutral. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There is a difference between positive discrimination and gender equality. An example: if you allow woman to seat in Congress you have gender equality but if you start imposing quota you have positive discrimination. 09:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, but if you discriminate (even positively) it is no longer equal. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That was Yuri's point ;) Bucurestean 09:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::So, he agrees it's non-sense. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I think it is just not well formulated but the intention is probably correct. He means 'punishing discrimination' I believe. 09:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah ok. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Just to avoid newspaper articles stating 'PM thinks gender-equality is pure nonsense'. 09:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha :P If it were you would get an entire page in the Novine :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If you want a controversial quote, just ask. 09:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Na :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Freud / Art Ah, nobody noticed my subtle namechange: Sigmund Lucian and Simon Freud are both member of the NLS. What's the matter? Sigmund and Lucian are both famous Freuds. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :And at least one of them is already dead. 12:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. True. In Paris I saw an exhibition of the other, living famous Freud. It was quite nice, and very well done, but it failed to be art sometimes SjorskingmaWikistad 14:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I am an art-lover and a big fan of contemporary art, but I don't like the works of Freud. Though I recognize he is a great artist I personally find his work to vitalist. I don't mind the expressiveness and rawness for I do love the works of Francis Bacon. Also note that Lucian is a little bit obsessed with the sexual, a family tradition I guess. 10:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bacon? Oh lord. Pope Innocentius surrounded by bacon 12:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm an art lover as well. In my opinion art ended when Malevich painted the Black Square, which is one of the greatest abstract works if you know the story behind it. He finally found the final, pure form of art by dissecting the already dissected art of cubism. Everything after 1913 was either reproduction of already existing syles that worked towards Malevich' future art, or conceptual rubbish. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Malevich's attempt was noble, but I can't agree that he completed the process towards perfect art. Black square is all about the idea - as you said - and has (in my opinion) therefore lost several aspects of art. By the way: I cannot believe in such a thing as the summum of art . Similarily, there is no such thing as "the end of" literature or ballet. 14:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, it's in a way conceptual. But art is indeed the balance between figurative and conceptual. In my opinion cubism comes closest to that, but Malevich expressed the idea behind Black Square very well, so I like that too. He called it suprematism by the way, the summum of art. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know all about it . I am taking a course Art History, and it includes Malevich's suprematism, as well as De Stijl, Dada, Surrealism, Cobra, Art Brut, figurative expressionism, informal art, action painting... You name it 15:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, good job. People say I'm a talented painter, and I want to go to the arts academy or to the graphic design academy. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Really? Why don't you upload a piece or two. We could put it in the Lovian Museum for Modern Art! 15:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, I want to keep my author rights. It's my own work. I already uploaded some graphic design for the NLS. But that was done quite fast, so it's not as good as my work on Llamada. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::http://www.llamadawiki.nl/wiki/Yor%C3%ADssische_Ser%C3%BA for example SjorskingmaWikistad 15:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Some very nice work indeed. I understand the author-rights question, but if you ever find the time to create something especially for the wiki then know we are always willing to exhibit. 15:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) --Dennisbyg 13:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Have not read the whole piece, but "This meant that Szóhad and his NLS were elected without having enough votes" is not correct, as the legal requirement is 3 votes ;) Bucu 14:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I confirm this statement, though there is no need to do this at all. I just felt the strong need to make an edit here and couldn't think of anything better. Things are not well in my head, I need help. 14:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Are you okay? I'd say you open a can of beer and sit in the sun Bucu 14:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, Heineken=Pleewater, this user goes for an Hoegaarden. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: What do you all have against Heineken, é?! Never mind, I'll go and sit "there", in that silent dark corner with my Heineken krat... Bucu 14:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I only drink virgin mojito's and ice teas. 14:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's a common saying in Haarlem. I have to say I don't dislike Heineken. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Member Hey I wanna be a member. It's kinda difficult for me to fill out a form that doesn't exist :P --Dennisbyg 13:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to see the left keeps growing. Be sure to check out this page too, we'll launch some kick-ass plans soon. 13:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Join in May I join in? The Red Baron, as the founder of the LCP in the 1980's was one of our glorious nation's very first communists. Dr. Magnus 11:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Are you back? 11:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You could say that, if by "back" you mean me being "a little bit active"! Dr. Magnus 11:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Too bad you are no longer in Congress, we need all the lefties we can get! 11:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well good sir, I was born a lefty, raised a lefty and I will die a lefty, forever with you on the Red Cloud of Communism, Comrades! Dr. Magnus 11:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC)